How I Met Cory Monteith
by monchele4mylife
Summary: You are the star in this story. Everything you think is right happens...but most of all it all happens with Cory Monteith.
1. We'll Be A Dream

**This is an imagaine I wrote over the summer(: please review and ill put more(:**

you are at a event with your best friend lexi for the tv show called glee

you dont really like to watch glee or get the storylines but you came with you friend because she begged you. at oone point you went to go to get lunch at the local subway...on your walk back to the lot where lexi was waiting for you...you ended up walking onto the lot where the glee cast trailers were...you have no idea why they were all here...then you acidently ran into a very beautiful blonde

you-oh im sorry

blonde-it okay

you-you look kinda familer

blonde-im heather

you-you play on glee right?

heather-yeah...do you watch?

you-not really i best friend does though...shes like obbsessed haha

heather-you wanna come in my trailer for a cup of coffe or something?

you-sure...thanks

she takes you to her trailer and you talk about where you are from and why your friend made you come

then there was a knock on the door

heather-come in!

brunet-heather we need to- oh hi

you-hello

brunet-hi im naya, are you heathers cousin or something?

you-no actually i-

heather-shes a friend she was walking around on set, looking for some place to get lunch

naya-oh well, we have to get to set

heather-come with us, you could get your friend too

you-it might be better if she stays on the other side of the gates

heather-yeah maybe your right

you heather and naya all go out of heathers trailer and start to walk to the set and almost all of the rest of the cast is walking with you guys and ask who you are and heather explains everything again. the only people not walking with you are mark and cory who, you had no idea were. you and lea talk instendly. you start to think what lexi would do if she saw you with cast, then you and lea are still talking about where you are from, and you guys arive on set and lexi spots you with the cast, she starts to yell your name

lexi- [yourname]! heyy! what are you doing?

you walk up to her and tell her what happened

lexi-wait can i come with you?

you-sorry lexi i want you to but you cant, text me ill pick you up later

lexi-fine, if you meet cory you better get a picture...

you-just for you

lexi-thank you...have funn

you leave and go to the part of the set and start talking to lea and some guy walks up

guy-hey, are you leas friend?

you-oh im [yourname] i was walking on set earlier and heather had me go in her trailer and we ate and then i met everyone im not really great friends but i think im friends with her

lea-of course you are

lea hugs you

lea-dont you dare say im not your friend

you all laugh

guy-well im mark i play puck

you-obviously the guy with the mohawk

mark-obviously

mark walks away and goes riding on his skakeboard

lea-so you met everyone except cory

you-who does he play?

lea-he plays finn

you-oh...i dont remember what he looks like i havent really payed attention during the show haha...but now that ive met you guys i really should pay more attention...maybe lexi will get me obbsessed with the show like she is

lea-haha if you do well thats another fan we have

you-haha yeah your right

lea-well go sit on my chair over there we have to shoot but ill be back soon

you-okay ill be in your chair

you walk over to leas chair and sits down like she said to, heather finishes filming for now and goes and sits down next to you

heather-so how are you liking the cast? are they being nice?

you-yeah they really are...they are all like total opposites from their charecter like naya

heather-yeah alot of us are different but lea is alot like rachel..i mean she wanted at one point in her life to be on broadway and she was

you-yeah i know ive seen it before

lea walks up

heather-youve seen it? arent you a little young?

you-well when i saw it i was um 13

lea-saw what?

heather-13?

you-yeah i saw it on youtube

heather-ohh cause i was gonna say i dont think they would let you see that

you-yeah my dad didnt know i saw it though...he actually told me i couldnt watch it, he knew cause they were in it i would want to see it but he was like you see it, your dead

lea-okay im trying to ask nicely what did you see that was bad?

heather-spring awakening

lea-oh...wait like my cast or jennas?

you-your cast...wait jenna had a cast?

lea-yeah after jon and i had our last performance they found new people to have parts

you-oh i didnt know that

lea-hey yeah heathers right werent you a little young to see that?

you- i was 13...

lea-thats pretty young

you-after i saw it the 1st time i told myself...never to watch it again..but i eventually did anyway its soo good

lea-haha it was fun

you-dont you find it akward

lea-what?

you-you and jon? i mean when my friend lexi found out jesse was back she fliped out..like she threw her drink at my tv...she had to buy me a new tv because of it..but luckly it was fine for the rest of the episode

lea-what do you mean is it awkward? weve been best friends since then so its not awkward

you-not even when you have to kiss...one time we were watching th show and you two kissed and she threw her supper at the tv..im guessing she doesnt like jesse

lea-wow...she has some problems

you-but shes still like awesome haha

lea-yeah thats good...hey do you want to meet jonathan?

you-wait the dude who plays jesse?

lea-yeah

you-oh i wouldnt mind but i wanna see lexi's face when she sees him could she meet him 1st?

lea-sure hold on ill call him

lea calls jonathan

on the phone call

jonathan-hey hey lea

lea-hey...do you think you come down to the set? im with a friend and not only does she want to meet you she wants you to meet her friend who really must hate jesse because she was telling me that her friend threw food and drinks at your face in the show

you start to laugh when she says that

jonathan-and you think i should meet her? what if she throws food at me

lea-dont worry she wont

jonathan-okay ill be there in 5

lea-okay...were over by the chairs

jonathan-got it

they hang up

lea-go get your friend

you-okay she might flip out when she sees one of you

lea-just go get her

you walk over to lexi

you-hey come on climb over

you help her climb over the bairer

you-you have to promise me you wont flip out when you see them..okay?

lexi-yeah i promise

you-you cant lexi or they will kick you out

lexi- i wont ive actually now that ive seen most of them ive calmed down

you-good...come on

you drag her to were lea and heather are sitting and you both sit down

lea-so your lexi? im lea

lexi-its so nice to meet you guys

lea-we have someone we want you to meet...we heard that youve thrown food at him on [yournames]'s tv

lexi-jesse?

you-his names jonathan

lexi-no way!

you-stay cool...i mean your doing so great when you just met them

lea-man i thought you said she was going to flip

you-i told her not too so she hopefully wont

jonathan walks up to where you guys are sitting

jonathan-hey lea...who do you want me to meet

lea-hey! this is [yourname] and her friend lexi

you-hey

lexi-oh my oh my oh my

jonathan-is she okay?

you-she'll be fine

jonathan-so how do you know lea and them?

heather-them? thats what you call us?

jonathan-well there are a few of you who else you want me to call you

heather-whatever

you-well i was forced to come to this set thing where they were filming, and so i drove here and she stayed over by the fence and i went to look for lunch and ran into heather and wejust kinda became friends

lea-wow i think everytime you say that, it gets shorter

you-i get tiered of saying the whole story

lea-makes sence

jonathan-well im glad to meet you guys

lexi-im lexi

jonathan-jonathan but call my jon

you-got it

lea-i have to get to set ill be back after okay?

you-kay ill be here...lexi why dont you go back behind the fence i dont want you to flip when you see another star

lexi-yeah im gonna go text me when your ready to leave

you-okay ill be here

lexi goes over to where she was standing eariler...you are sitting in the star chairs and jonathan is still standing there...you notice

you-is there something wrong?

jon-no i was just thinking...how do you get on this set with all the fences around it?

you-i wish i knew too

jon-can you sing?

you-i dont know

jon-want to?

you-where?

jon-in leas trailer she has a tv and karaokie mashine come on

jon drags you to leas trailer and he puts we'll be a dream

jon-you know this?

you-yeah

jon-do you remember the nights

we stayed up just laughing

smiling for hours at anything

remember the nights we drove

around crazy in love when

the lights go out we'll be safe

and sound we'll take control

of the world like its all we have

to hold onto and we'll be a

dream

*****[as there is instrumental lea, cory (who u havent met yet), mark, and heather walk in leas trailer cause they heard music and they sit as you and jon are singing]*****

you-do you remember the

nights we made our way dreaming

hoping of being someone big we

were so young then we were to

crazy in love

both- when the lights go

out we'll be safe and sound we'll

take control of the world like its

all we have to hold onto and we'll

be a dream

jon-woahx20?

when the lights go out

you-(and when the lights go out)

we'll be safe and sound

you-(we'll be safe and sound)

jon-we'll take

both-control of the world

like its all we have to hold onto

jon-and we'll be a dream

you-(and we'll be)

jon-when the lights go out

you-(and when the lights go out)

both-we'll be safe and sound we'll

take control of the world like its

all we have to hold onto and we'll

be a dream

the song ends and lea is clapping and so is heather

lea-oh my god you can sing!

you-haha i guess i can

mark-wow that was amazing

you-thanks...dont forget jon too!

jon-dont worry i already know im amazing i mean i was on broadway and a tv show

you-haha i know that

lea-you were like...speachless...oh i forgot i found out that you havent met cory yet! this is cory

cory-hi

you-hi


	2. Start Of Something

you look in corys eyes and you both are speechless

after a little while

lea-okay okayy! i think this is awkward! anyway [yourname] you were amazing!

cory-[yourname] you were breathless

you-haha thanks ive never sung before

lea-are you sure?

you-well i mean other than in the car to music and in my room with noone around then no ive never sung before

cory-well for someone who never sung before your amazing

you-youve already said that

heather-thats because its true

mark-yeah their right!

lea-wow you must be amazing because mark never comments on people singing!

you-you guys are so nice

you hug lea

lea-come on me and you are going out to eat

lea takes you to a near restuarant and you call lexi and let her drive herself home with her car...you then realize you have no way to get home...but then you think your dad wanted you to go out for spring break well this is going out...after you eat with lea you two go back to her trailer were you too fall asleep in the cabins she has...the next morning you two get up and they have the day off from filming you are in mark's trailer with lea, heather, and cory

heather-so what you guys wanna do?

lea-how about we go shopping?

you-dont get me wrong i would love to but i think im gonna stay here...you guys go ahead i dont really feel myself

lea-are you sure?

you-yeah go right ahead ill be in your trailer lea

you go into leas trailer and lay down and watch tv...you hear a knock on the door and go to open it...

cory-hey [yourname] you okay?

you open the door

you-yeah im fine just resting...come in

cory-thanks...so how are you? how come you pasted up on going shopping?

you-other than the fact i have no money...i dont really want to

cory hands you a pocket book

you-whats this?

cory-i got it for you

you look inside and see money

you-oh my god no i cant take this

cory-no please...its for you i want you to have it

you-there has to be like 5 thousand in here i cant take this

cory-please? its just for you i thought you might need it...and you probley need clothes so here

cory hands you some of leas shorts and one of corys button down shirts

cory-i know it might be big but its a shirt

you-thanks

cory-i wanna take you out tonight..for dinner...you want too?

you smile

you-sure id love to

cory-great...dress nice ill pick you up around 7

you-okay ill be here

cory leaves and lea walks in

lea-what was that?

you-he gave me this bag and a bunch of money...he asked me out, do you mind if we go shopping for some clothes

lea-ive been waiting all day for you to say that come on

you both go shopping and you buy a black dress that is slim fitting its around 6

you-okay so an hour till he picks me up...i need to get ready

lea-dont worry get the dress on and ill do the rest

you-thank you so much

lea-just go change

you change and lea does your hair and there is a knock on the trailer door

lea-ooh hes here!

you smile and go to open the door

cory-wow you look amazing

you-aww thank you you look so handsome too

cory-are you ready to go?

lea-yes yes yes she is!

you-lea!

lea-sorry sorry...have fun!

you-yeah im ready to go

cory drags you out of the trailer and to a fancy resturant..you both eat and are back at corys trailer for the night...you are both sitting on his couch and you sit next to him and start talking

cory-so where are you from?

you-down towards worcester ma...in a town called webster...are you guys here long? i mean filming?

cory-for another few weeks we are

you-thats good i think

cory-well if i get to see you it will be

cory leans in and kisses you

you pulls away after a few seconds and smile

cory-so does that mean your my girlfriend?

you-i think so

after a little while you fall asleep on his lap

on that upcoming sunday

lea-your leaving today arent you?

you-i have no idea how to tell cory

lea-dont...make him chase you

you-no he needs to know that im leaving..i mean we both knew we would be seperated i mean you guys live in l.a. i live in webster...i need to go tell him

lea-no you need to get home you need to get back to study dont you have a test tomorrow for coming back? ill tell cory you need to get back

you-okay fine thank you...ill text you

you hug lea and leave

with cory

cory goes up to leas trailer and knocks on the door lea answers

cory-hey wheres [yourname]

lea-you might wanna sit

lea tells cory everything

cory-shes gone?

lea-she said shes really sorry cory she really is

cory-no she cant be gone no!

lea-im sorry cory...we need to get to set

they go on set and film

back with you

you are back home and its wendsday and you are in the libary sitting on the ground looking a picture you and cory took together...your friends walk up to you

lexi-hey! [yourname] your back! we missed you so much!

she hugs you

you-hey lexi...hey guys

anna-whats that?

you-oh a picture

anna-of you and a guy? did you meet someone over break?

you-yeah but i had to leave him and it kills

the bell rings

anna-tells us more later we need to get to class come on [yourname]

you-um no i think im gonna stay here for a little while

lexi-we'll be in class...

they leave

you keep looking at the picture, and you start to cry, your phone starts to vibrate you check it, you have a text

text-hey i got a new fone...its cory

you dont answer

cory-[yourname] please answer

you-y r u texting me u should hate me

cory-i could nvr hate u, u know tht

you-i would hate me if i was u

cory-idc...r u okay?

you-im fine y?

cory-y'd u leave?

you-school

cory-theres more to it...i know there has to be

you dont reply to that last text and head to class

after all your classes you head to the libary again and take out the picture

you get a text

text-heyheyy girrll..we need to hangg likee todayy im gonna pick u up around 6 kk? 33lea

you-im not really in the mood

lea-aww plzz! we could go see a movie and hit the mall?...take a few things off ur mind...this could be one of the last times i see u!

you-finee pick me up around 6 then

lea-yayy! were something cutee!

you-kay ill be at my house see u thenn

she doesnt answer after that...shes probley going to get movie tickets or more money from the atm


	3. Are You Okay?

you start to look at the picture again and you start to cry a little more again...you wipe your tears and stand up and go to your car and drive home...you get home and go inside and put on the cutest outfit you have and a there is a knock on the door...its lea shes right on time and she takes you to the movies while waiting for the movie to begin she hugs you

you-what was that for?

lea-he really misses you

you-i know

lea-he cant stop asking me if i know why you left

you-what did you say?

lea-well im just like him i dont know why you left

you-school

lea-what else?

you-i had finals okay?

lea-sorry

you-can we not talk about him please?

lea-yeah sorry, he just wanted me to ask

you-yeah just drop it

lea-what movie you wanna see?

you-um i dont care...

you both walk up to the counter

lea-two tickets to...crazy stupid love...is that good?

you-yeah fine

you get your tickets and go in the theater and sit

lea- what do you want to do after?

you-we could shop around

lea-sounds perfect

you guys watch the movie and after the movie you guys are walking around and looking at stores in the mall

lea-how about this dress?

you-looks too girly

lea-yeah your right

some guys taps on your sholder you turn around he stuffs a sock in your mouth and grabs you and runs away

lea doesnt know you were taken

lea-okay yeah your right okay um what about this? [yourname]?

lea walks up to the manager

lea-my friend was just here did you see her?

manager-what did she look like?

lea-she was just here can i check your tapes to see if she went outside

manager-sure why not

he takes her behind the counters and they see what happened

lea-oh my god some guy took her! call the cops! i need to look for her

lea takes her phone out and tries to call you but your phone dropped when the guy picked you up...lea calls the cops they get there...with you..

you-who are you?

guy-you dont know me

you-who are you jerk!

guy-what did you call me!

he beats you with a whip

you are on the ground in a cave or warehouse you dont know where you are and you are now crying from the beating

you-what...what do,...you want...from me?

guy-stay away from lea

you-im only her friend..im not gay

guy-good ive got a good amount of information from you just now

you-what do you mean?

guy-everytime you talk i get information

you-what?

guy-more info...more info

you stop talking

guy-come on talk!

you dont say anything else and for the rest of the night he beats you...you end up falling asleep after a few hours of hoping lea or someone would find you

the next morning with lea

she wakes up in her trailer with mark sallings arms around her and cory barges in the door

cory-where the hell is she! what happened to her!

lea was still crying from the night before, mark wakes up

mark-dude calm down

cory-no i will not calm down! my girlfriend could be dead! how can i calm down from that!

lea-you ...you dont know...that

cory-how come im just finding out about this now? when this happened yesterday!

lea-i know [yourname] she wouldnt want you to know

mark-shes going to be okay...trust me

cory-how do you know that?

lea-hate to say but mark how do you know that?

mark-shes just going to be okay...i know..i can feel it

lea hugs him

lea-i hope your right

cory-what if she isnt? what am i going to do

lea-she'll be fine

lea hugs cory and cory starts to cry

with you

you wake up and see that the man who took you isnt there...you go over to where you see a phone and dial the only number you know by heart...

on the phone

guy-hello?

you-cory! help me please!

cory-[yourname]! oh my god are you okay?

you-no..please help me...

cory-where are you?

you-i..i dont know...cant you track the phone? its a cell phone please? i need you

cory-hold on...let me see if i get a track...okay i got one stay there please...we'll be there soon

you guys hang up

with cory

lea-who was that?

cory-come on lets go!

mark-was that her?

cory-yeah we need to go now!

in the car

lea-is she okay?

cory-no she said no

mark-where is she?

cory-the old warehouse

they arrive..they go inside and see you

lea runs up to you

the guy who took you the night before goes behind cory and mark

you-cory! mark! watch out!

the guy hits marks head and knocks him out cory goes to punch the guy and hits him in the nose

cory runs up to you and kisses you before he goes back to the guy and hits him and lea calls the cops and they arrive when cory is about to slit the guys neck and the cops take the guy in handcuffs and cory runs to you again and you sit on his lap and cry into his chest

you-i shouldve told you i had to leave

cory-shhh...dont worry we can talk about that later right now...are you okay?


	4. Live With Me?

you-my head hurts

cory picks you up and brings you to the ambulance and lays you down on the bed they have in there and sits next to you and lea sits on the end of the bed on the ride to the hospital

doctor-okay so, ms. [your last name] can you tell me what you remember?

you-i was shopping with lea and some guy took me...and he started to beat me and kept saying talk im getting for info

doctor- info for what?

you-i dont know he didnt say..and when i stop talking he would beat me more

doctor-okay well lets have you go in this room..im sorry you guys but only one can come with her

lea-cory you go

the doctor brings you and cory into a room and you lay down on the bed...you are talking to cory about what happened last night

you-wait what happened to mark?

cory-hes over in the other room with lea...he got hit but not as bad as you

you-is he okay?

cory-hes fine...how are you feeling?

you-terrible..i shouldve saiid goodbye to you

cory holds your hand

cory-i told you i understand

you-what are we going to do?

cory-what do you mean?

you-when you go back to california you live across the country

cory-ill stay with you

you-no you cant do that...what about the show?

cory-the whole reason where here is for the finale..then we have vacation i could stay here for months

you-but youll have to go back eventually

cory-by the time i go back...youll be off to colledge anyway

you-im not going...

cory-why not?

you-i didnt get accepted anywere..i dont mind i could wait to go anyway...im not ready to go

cory-are you sure?

you-yeah...i told my dad and he wasnt mad that im not going...he said he was surprised i didnt tell him earlier

cory-you could live with me...in l.a.

you-after i graduate?

cory-yeah..because me and lea, and chris are doing a spin-off for the show..cause we graduated from mckinley and the episodes we are filming are what we did after graduation so far...me, lea, and chris are doing a new york kind-of spin-off, its not fully new york but some of it is

you-you wouldnt mind me living with you?

cory-i would be thrilled if you said yes

you-do you think we could talk more about this after i graduate?

cory-thats fine

he kisses your forehead the doctor walks in

doctor-well...you can go home, just take these pills for a few weeks so you dont pass out okay? and if you dont feel normal by friday come back and see me okay?

you-yes...thank you

you and cory leave and he drives you to your house and you both are in your room and your dad walks in

dad-where were you today!

you-ill explain later dad...

dad-yeah you better!

he walks out

cory-your dad seems nice

you-oh he is its just hes mad...he doesnt know whats going on ill tell him at dinner

cory-oh yeah you missed school today

you-obviously

cory-i forgot...gosh

you hug him

you-you should get home...well back to your trailers

cory-are you going to be alright?

you-yeah ill be fine

cory hands you something

cory-have it...i have like 5 haha text me if you need anything

he kisses you

you-i will bye

cory- bye

he leaves and goes back to boston to his trailer...

in your room...after dinner and your dad knows what happened he is relived you are okay

that night around one a.m.

you text cory

text

you-hey babee

cory-hey r u okk?

you-im fine just wanted to talk to u

cory-aww babe...u can talk anytime..r u goin to school tomrroww?

you-yeaa my dads makin me even after what happened last night haha but i dont mind

cory-well thats good...ill pick u up after school tomorrow?

you-cant i already promised lexi i would go shopping after school im sorry

cory-dont worry..be home by 6 tho im takin u to dinner

you-sounds good(:

cory-you should get some sleep i dont want you to be late for school...then late for shopping then late for our date

you-finee i wont be late(: bye babee

cory-good nightt

end of texts

you fall asleep the next day in study hall you go on the computer and go on a.i.m.

your user name : sweetheartt3

lexis user name: lexadex

sweetheartt3 : hey lexx!

lexadex : shes back! ahhh! my best friends back!

sweetheartt3 : ik ik i missed u the most :P

lexadex : u better of...

lexadex: you ready for the best shopping trip of your life!

sweetheartt3 : if i dont get taken...anything will be the best shopping trip of my life(:...btw i hav to be back before 6

lexadex : aww ): whyy?

sweetheartt3 : i hav a date w/coryy

lexadex: i so envy you...

sweetheartt3 : if u were calm around the cast you would maybe be friends with them

lexadex : your friends with allllll of themm?

sweetheartt3 : yepperss(:

lexadex : i hate u...:)...ur so luckkyy...

sweetheartt3 : ik ik ! im friends with tv stars and my boyfriend is swweeettt and carringg(: unlike ur bf nick...he doesnt talk...well not to me anyway

lexadex: he told me one time he was scared of u...

sweetheartt3 : whyy? im sweet(; im a sweetheartt3 (: hah

lexadex : who knows...so when does the cast leave boston?

sweetheartt3 : well most of the cast is leaving in a few weeks but corys staying til after grauation witch is only in 2 weeks! ahh!

lexadex : ahh! :O im gonna miss u...i cant believe you didnt accept goin to juliard...i will send u pics tho if u wantt(:

sweetheartt3 : yeah ik...i dont want to go...juss dont tell anyone tht i turned down juliard..ive been telling everyone i didnt get in...

lexadex : y would u say tht?

sweetheartt3 : cuz everyone knows thts the only school i aplied for...soo im kinda glad i didnt i dont wanna go to colledge..not yet anyway...cory asked me yesterday in the hospital if i would move back to l.a. with him after grad..

lexadex: what did u say?

sweetheartt3 : idk yett i told him we'll talk after grad

lexadex : dont leave mee!

sweetheartt3 : ur goin to juliard...how is tht not leaving u?

lexadex : i mean before i go i wanna spend time wit u

sweetheartt3 : u r right now

lexadex: ik were sitting next to each other and were im-ing insted of talking...we soo silly

sweetheartt3 : i think were smart(:

lexadex : veryyyyy(:

sweetheartt3 : the bells gonna ring...we gotta go...math blahh!

lexadex : i hav english...kill me now!

sweetheartt3 : ill text u

lexadex: kk


	5. You Said Girlfriend

off line

you walk to class and after classes you are at the mall again with lexi

lexi-okay im not letting you out of my sight

you-haha normaly i would disagree but i do not want to die haha

lexi-if you did i would die too

you hug her

you-your so silly

lexi-no im awesome!

you-yeah thats it

after you are done shopping you are both sitting in your room waiting to get ready

lexi-okay lets doll you up...its 5

you-we have an hour dont worry

lexi-yeah and if im lucky it will take an hour to get your hair done

you-its just dinner lexi

lexi-i havent seen you this happy with a guy

you-weve only been dating for a week

lexi-i know, exactly! im just really happy for you

you-thank you...if you really are happy would you let me get ready by myself?

lexi-fine, i better be going anyway text me after your date

you-kay, i got a new phone so ill text you later

lexi leaves and you put on a dark purple dress, with silver high heals and you curl your hair and put light makeup on

you finish up around 5:50pm and hear a knock on the door and then the door closing

your dad yells upstairs to you to say your dates here

you fix up your hair really quick and go downstairs

as you go down the stairs you hear a gasp from corys mouth and you smile and look at him

you-thank you

cory-i didnt say anything

you-i know but you were gonna

cory-yeah i was going to say you look like a princess

you-haha id say thats right because i feel like one

he kisses your cheak

cory-you ready to go?

you-yep

you cling your arm to his and you walk out to his car and he opens the door for you and you get in and he closes it and he gets in the other side and start to drive you break the silence

you-were are we going?

cory-you really want to know?

you-no i dont...can i turn the radio on?

cory-yeah sure

you turn it on and the story of us by taylor swift starts to play and you sing along when the song ends you arrive at the resturant

cory goes and opens your door and helps you out

you-thank you

cory-well your welcome

you go inside and sit and order your drinks and food

you-so why did you want to do this?

cory-what boyfriends and girlfriends cant go out to dinner?

you smile

cory-what?

you-you said girlfriend

cory-well you are..arent you?

you lean over the table and kiss him softly

cory-i take that as a yes

you-yes

you both eat and are just sitting talking.

you-you know i had a great time

cory-its not over yet

he pulls out a box and takes your right wrist and puts a charm braclet on it

you-whats this?

cory-a charm bracelet for our one week

you-oh if i knew to get you something i wouldve

cory-you being here is enough. look at the charms

you take each of them in your hand one by one

1st one:a heart with your name on it

2nd:a music note

3rd;heart with corys name on it

4th:a star

you-their beautiful

cory-theres one more

he takes out a box and the charm is a heart with your initals and his initals on it and clips it on next to the star

cory-i ordered another 2 for it but it didnt come in yet

you-what do they say?

cory-youll find out

you smile and cory pays the bill and you are in the car and he goes and drives to bring you home but stops at the near park and you both get out and both go walking on the small pathway and you are holding hands

you start walking and the night lights along the path way are starting to come on

after a little walk you both stop and sit on a bench and are holding hands

cory-its so beautiful

you-my best date ever

cory-im glad, we better get you home

you-your right...i dont want to leave though

you both stand up and face eachother and his leans in to kiss you and it starts to rain you both look up and kiss each other

after a few seconds you pull away and hug him

he whispers

cory-i love you

you- i love you too

he drive you home, the whole way he has one hand on the stearing wheel and the other is holding your left hand

at your house you both go inside and your dad walks into the living room where cory is trying to say goodbye

dad-oh hey guys you have a good time?

you and cory just look at eachother

dad-oh ill be in the other room

your dad walks out

cory-so ill see you tomorrow or saturday? ill call you okay?

you-yeah maybe me you lea and theo can double saturday

cory-yeah...you have school tomorrow?

you-its friday i have school for what 3 weeks?

cory-three weeks to sort out our plans

you-ive been thinking

cory-and?

you-and..i think i might wanna stay close to my dad for a little while...not long just like a month..i mean he just lost my mom i dont want him to lose me

cory-what?

you-she got in a crash around a week before i met you guys

cory-im so sorry

you-dont worry i know shes watching over us so i think she aproves of you

you kiss him softly and he leaves and you go upstairs in your room and check your phone and see there are 20 missed calls and 79 new text messages from lea, dianna, chris, jonathan, and lexi

the ones from lexi were just: how was the date? r u home? hellloooo? call me l8rr!

but the ones from lea, dianna, chris, and jon were different

lea sent help messages like

lea: help me! pleasee! i need you please! ik ur on ur date but pleaseee see this!

she sent about 15 of those dianna and chris the same too

jon sent text about how lea, dianna and chris were in the hospital and they could die you ran to your dads room and told him you had to head to the hospital...you didnt care that your were wearing the dress and you called cory

cory-hey hun

you-pick me up..now!

cory-kay im around the corner whats up?

you-just hurry!

you hang up

he drives around the corner and you get it

you-get to the hospital now!

cory-wait why?

you-just go!

he drives fast..by then you are crying so hard you can barely see outside...you try to call lea, she doesnt answer...you call dianna...nothing...you try chris...voicemail...you call jon

jon-where are you?

you-on my way i just check my phone what happened?

jon-cars, and guns

you-are they okay?

jon-they could die you need to get here

cory pulls up to the hospital and you run out and he follows

you-were here were are you?

jon-lobby hurry

he hangs up

you drag corys hand and run to the lobby and see jon you hug him

cory-can you please tell me whats going on?

jon-lea, dianna, and chris we were all over by were the trailers are and we heard a bunch of gun shots and cars so we checked it out they were shot and some guys ran over lea...they could die..expectially lea

cory-oh my god

doctor-are you here for lea, dianna, and chris?

you-are they okay?

doctor-im sorry, but

you- no, no..no..nononono there fine!

cory holds you in his arms so you dont try to kill the doctor

doctor-im sorry but lea has passed and dianna could be next

you are bawling

you-NO! she cant be gone noo! let me see her! let me see her please!

doctor-im sorry were not allowed


	6. Hospital? It Was That Bad?

jon-please just let her see her

way

he takes you to leas room and she has her shirt ripped open and blood all over her tummy and pullets in her stoumach and you run to her and put your hands on her stomach and your head followed (if u hav ever seen charmed there is an episode were piper get shot and thts what its like...prue is who you are...you should check it out ill post a link once i find it)

doctor-im sorry but you need to leave..you may see dianna or chris

you-no! i wanna stay with her!

cory-please just let her...she just lost her mom a little while ago

doctor-she has 5 minuets

you-please lea...please...i love you...you are so amazing to me...you act like my sister ive never had please dont leave me

you heard heartbeats on the monitor

you-lea?

lea moves her hand to yours

lea-(weakly) ill...never... leave...you

you hug her

you-oh my god lea! cory get the doctor!

cory goes and tells the doctor he runs in with some machine and you are pulled out of the room and are told to go see dianna and chris you agree to go see them...dianna is in critical condition but a doctor asures you that she will be fine and chris only had a few shots to the shoulder and leg hes awake when dianna was sleeping you go see chris

you-how are you?

chris-good is lea and dianna okay?

you-lea died...but shes back its a mirical

chris-what about dianna

you-shes sleeping right now

chris-why didnt you answer us? i mean i know you guys were on your date but

you-i didnt have my phone i left it at home other wise i wouldve answered you...im soo sorry i could have prevented this

chris-you wouldnt have gotten there in time anyway

you-im so sorry

the doctor walks in and pulls you and cory and jon out of the room

doctor-would you guys like to see lea? we got the pullets out and she is alot better

you-yes please!

doctor-this way

you go into leas room

you run up to her bed

you-oh my god lea

lea-[yourname]

you-im here

lea-why..why didnt you answer

you-i didnt have my phone im so sorry

lea-am i alive?

you-yes yes you are its a mirical they said you were gone for like 10 minuets

lea-i came back to life?

you-yeah its a mirical

lea-its because of you

you-dont say that

jon-i agree with her...[yourname] shes a totally different person than she is around dianna or me...i would know shes open with you she trusts you..

you-how do you know?

jon-ive known her the longest what 5 years?

lea-5 years..and you know more about me than him actually

you-haha really?

jon-sadly

you-im glad your okay

lea-i am...and let me tell you that dress is beautiful..whats that?

you-a charm braclet cory got it for me

lea-whats on it?

you tell her whats on it

lea-aww thats so sweet

cory-does theo know your here?

jon-hes in san diego

you-really?

lea-hes been there for weeks

you-im sorry

lea-i dont mind i think i might break up with him actually

you-why? you two are cutee

lea-haha i dont feel anything with him anymore

you-aww im sorry thats sucks i wanted to take you and him out saturday for a double

jon-me and lea will go, as friends

lea-yeah thats sounds fun

cory-well only if your out of here by then

you-yeah you might have to stay here for a little while

lea-i dont mind as long as you visit me

you-i will

lea-how are dianna and chris?

cory-their good diannas sleepin and chris was wondering how you were we said better

lea-im glad i have friends like you guys

you cory and jon hug her and laugh

you-im sorry lea but i have to get home ill visit you tomorrow okay?

lea-yeah i understand dont worry see you tomorrow

cory-come on ill drive you home

you get back home and your dad asks you wants up you tel him the story

dad-wow thats so much you had to go threw

you-i know but i took it in i know what it feels like to lose someone close

dad-we both do...cory if you want to stay here tonight you are welcome too...i have some clothes that should fit you

cory-thank you sir

your dad gives him a t shirt and shorts and you go to your room with him you lay on your bed

you-im gonna sleep you can stay up if you want too

a/n : btw you have a king size bed(:

cory-okay ill climb in after a little while ill try not to wake you up

you-dont worry im a heavy sleeper

you fall asleep and cory stays up and looks at one of the walls in your room its filled with pictures and next to your bed you have a framed picture of you and cory and you and lea and you, jon, lea, chris, and dianna

he starts to laugh at the picture of the 5 of you he looks at the wall of pictures and sees pictures of him and you and other pictures of you and lexi and you with other friends and pictures of the rest of the cast

he only stays up around an hour after you fell asleep and then he climbs in your bed and puts his arms around you and falls asleep you wake up around 6 in the morning and get ready for school...you take a shower and straigten your hair and put a few braids in your hair and you get dressed in a cute skirt and t shirt...you leave for school and cory wakes up after you left he woke up around 11:30 he got up and saw your dad and your dad gave him jeans and another t shirt

at school

with you and lexi in math

lexi-hey so how was your date?

you-perfect till i got home we had to go to the hospital..ill tell you at lunch

lexi-hospital? it was that bad? kiding! kay at lunch


	7. Lexi Knows

at lunch after you told lexi everything

lexi-no way are they okay?

you-yeah there better

lexi-thats good

you get a text

text-hey babee u at lunch?

you-yaa see u laterr if u want i have some movies in my drawers

cory-ill look later see u afterr babe...miss u

you-miss u moree(:

cory-byee babyy

you-byebyee

lexi-who that?

you-cory he stayed at my house last night

lexi-no funny buisness

you-i know lexi i wouldnt anyway

lexi-good..not till your ready

you-i know lexi dont worry

lexi-good cause i am not having that convo again

you-your dad talked to you about that?

lexi-hes the only one

you-my mom told me before im glad now my dad dont have too

lexi-haha wow we have so much in common now

you-what is that? we both have dead moms?

lexi-kinda

you-well can we stop talking about this? im not really hungry anymore

lexi-yeah your right..

you-ive been writing this song you wanna hear part of it?

lexi-id love to

you-i call stay beautiful..but i dont have my guitar so im just gonna sing for now

lexi-yay..im ready

you- corys eyes are like a jungle

he smiles its like the radio

he whipsers songs into my window

in words that nobody knows

theres pretty girls on every corner

they watch him as hes walking home

im saying does he know will you ever know

your beautiful every little piece love

dont you know your really gonna be someone

ask anyone

and when you find everything you looked for

i hope your love will lead you back to my door

oh but if it dont

stay beautiful

you-thats all i got so far

lexi-thats amazing...its about cory right?

you-i think so haha

lexi-you have an amazing voice..i really dont get why you dont want to go to colledge

you-i dont want pressure i might go in a year or two

lexi-well what ever you choice is i will support it

you hug her

you-thank you

the next day

you are laying on your bed looking at the last picture you took with your mom

theres a knock on the door

you put the picture down

you-come in

dad-corys here

you-let him in here

dad-no funny buissness

you-dad...

dad-okay, okay

he walks out

2 mins later a knock on the door

you-come in

cory walks in and sit on the other side of you on the bed

cory-hey hunny, you see lea today?

you-saw her this morning

cory-thats good, well i was texting her and she said shell be able to get out tomorrow

you-thats great!

cory-yeah i know so i was wondering if-

you-before you say anything i need to tell you something

cory-sure whats up?

you-i love you, but. even thought our relationship is sweet-

cory-your not breaking up with me are you?

you-no, im just saying if we ever get like serious...that if i say im not ready..im not so when i say no please dont get mad

cory-are you talking about...it?

you-yeah, you probley know like everything about it

cory-no i dont actually...im a virgin

you-really? wow i didnt see that coming

cory-are you ..? im not pressuring you am i?

you-no, no, and yeah i am

cory-im not trying to pressure you but it would be nice if you were my first

you smile

you-yeah that would be nice

cory-and when that time comes, ill have protection, dont worry

you hug him

you-i love you

cory-i love you too

you pull away and cory lays down and you put your head on his chest/stomach

cory-ill never pressure you into something you dont want to do

you-me neither

5 weeks later

youve been out of school for 3 weeks and you are at the airpport saying bye to lexi before she flys to california and then back to go to juliard

after that you are at your house with lea, jon, and cory

you are all in your room you and lea are sitting on your bed looking at pictures and notes that you and lexi passed in class

lea is reading one

note:

lexi-you neeeeeedd too sing that song

you-whatt? no way

lexi-pleasee? cory would love itt!

you-no

lexi-why

you-no

lexi-but whyy?

you-its just for me to show my feelings

lexi-i think that it would be good

you-maybe

lexi-yay! i got it from no to maybe! (: ...now yes?

you-its gonna go back to no if u dont stop and stop passing me notes...

lexi-fine

you-bye

end of note

lea-what song?

you-what?

lea-what song did you write?

jon-you wrote a song?

you-oh its nothing

cory-whats it about

lea-i say cory...am i right?

you-how do you know?

lea-this note

you-give me that!

you take it from her

you-you really had to read my notes to her?

lea-i was bored..so sing the song

you-now?

jon-why not this weekend at the festival over at st joes

lea-yeah! they have open mic night

you-the songs not even finished yet

lea-ill help you finish it

cory-is it really about me?

you look at him and smile

lea-aww so sweet..you boys go away we need to work

they go down to the kitchen

lea-sing...now

you-fine, id lied it is done but i dont want to sing it..

lea-please? ill be like lexi

you-fine..ill sing it

lea-yayy!


	8. Stay Beautiful

that weekend at the festival

lea-okayyyyy your next

anounser-and now we have a lady who just graduated from bartlet here she is

you walk on stage and the music start

you-corys eyes are like a jungle

he smiles its like the radio

he whipsers songs into my window

in words that nobody knows

theres pretty girls on every corner

they watch him as hes walking home

im saying does he know will you ever know

your beautiful every little piece love

dont you know your really gonna be someone

ask anyone

and when you find everything you looked for

i hope your love will lead you back to my door

oh but if it dont

stay beautiful

cory finds another way to be the highlight of my day

im taking pictures in my mind

so i can save them for a rainy day

its hard to make a conversation when he

taking my breath away i should say hey by the way

your beautiful every little piece love

and dont you know your really gonna be someone

ask anyone

and when you find everything you look for

i hope your life leads you right to my door

oh but if it dont

stay beautiful

and you and i are the story

that never gets told

of what you are is a daydream

i never get to hold

at least youll know

your beautiful every little piece love

and dont you know your really gonna be someone

ask anyone

and when you find everything you looked for

i hope your life leads you right to my front door

oh but if it dont will you

stay beautiful

beautiful

beautiful

beautiful

beautiful

beautiful

oh yeah ye yeah

oh oh woah oh oh

but if it dont

stay beautiful

stay beautiful

ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

after the song ends there are very loud cheers and you are smiling and cory runs on the stage and hugs you

cory-that was amazing

you-it was for you...i just wish lexi couldve heard it

cory-she will one day dont worry

you hug him again

the next day

you wake up with corys arm around you

you wake cory up too

cory-what? what? oh hi babe

you kiss him

he deepens it and you pull away fast

you-i need to go

cory-where?

you-airport...lexi's back early

cory-ill drive you

you-fine come on

you go to the airport

you and cory are sitting in the place were you wait for the passengers to get off and lexi runs up to you and hugs you

you-lexi!

lexi-ahhhh! i missed you! youll never guess what song i got to sing!

you-what song?

lexi-all by myself

you-your absolute favorite song! ahh! no wayy!

lexi-did you sing that song?

cory-she did and i love it

lexi-aww! where did you sing it?

you-at the st joes festival yesterday

lexi-aww i wish i couldve seen it

cory-you can they asked her to come today and sing it again

lexi-ahhhh! yay! i never got to hear the rest of it

you-youll love it come on we have to go

lexi-ahh im so excited

you-you know you should sing all by myself there

lexi-can i?

you-yeah!

lexi-great ill go before you so i wont ruin your spotlight

you-haha come on lets go

at the festival

anouncer-okay so right now before we have [yourname] again today we have lexi who is going to sing one of her favorite songs

lexi-when i was young

i never needed anyone

and making love was just for fun

thoose days are gone

living alone

i think of all the friends ive known

but when i dial the teliphone

nobdys home

all by myself

dont wanna be

all by myself anymore

hard to be sure

sometimes i feel so incecure

and loves a distance and obscure

remains the cure

all by myself

dont wanna be

all by myself anymore

all by myself

dont wanna live

all by myself anymore

when i was young

i never needed anyone

and makking love was just for fun

thoose days are gone

all by myself

dont wanna be

all by myself

all by myself

dont wanna live

ooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

dont wanna live by myself by my self

anymorrrrreee

by myself anymoree

oooohhhhhhhhhh

all by myself dont wanna live

the song ends and she gets alot of cheers and you are shocked by the notes she hit and so is cory and lea and jon

anouncer-that was great lexi and now we have [yourname] again tonite with her origninal song stay beautiful

you sing that song and lexi is smiling very big

afterr you are done at your house

lexi-okay so who else thinks that [yournme] was better than me?

all-we all do

lexi-and yet she still doesnt believe it

cory-if i were her i wouldnt either

you-you have to say that

he kisses you

lea-get a room

you-get out of mine

naya-hilarious

heather-what we all gonna do?

mark-who knows

harry-dance?

chris-id rather not

dianna-spin the bottle

darren-ooh yeah

amber-ill go get one

amber goes downstairs and gets a coke bottle

amber-okay i got the only bottle but we need to drink it

cory grabs it and drinks half the bottle

you-wow...save some for me

you drink some

dianna-i was gonna have some but then cory drank it

cory finishes the bottle

cory-so sorry i was thirsty

you-yeah thats it

you hit him playfully

amber-who first?

you-ooh me me!

you spin it and it lands on chord

you-oohhh chord

you kiss him, then laugh

you-haha weird...

cory-very...

lea-my turn!

she lands on mark

lea-great..

mark kisses her fast so she cant back down

mark-hahaha!

lea-nasty

lexi-you guys leave when?

lea-sunday...sadly we only have 5 days with [yourname]

heather-im gonna miss her the most...i was the first to know her...be jelous...

you-haha ill miss you all

chord-cory so your gonna stay?

you-yeah just til we figure out what were gonna do for now

cory-i dont mind...as long as im with her ill be fine

you smile

jon-im bored

you-yeah this game kinda faded out...what do we do now?

lea-well im sorry but i need to go back and pack...anyone else wanna come?

everyone other than u and cory and lexi

they leave its lexi, you and cory

you-are you seriously gonna stay here lexi?

lexi-well no i just didnt know when to leave

you smile

lexi-ill see you later

you-bye

she leaves you and cory are downstairs on the couch watching a movie and he is sitting and you are laying on his lap/shoulder

your dad walks in the front door

dad-hey guys...sorry if im interupting anything

you-no dad were just watching a movie

dad-well try and keep it down im gonna go to bed

cory-dont worry mr. [your last name] we will

dad-i like you cory, dont mess it up

he goes in his room

cory-so i was wondering if we could talk about you coming back with me?

you sit up next to him and hold his hand

you-what do you want to talk about?

cory-well,,,when and if you are coming?

you-i do want to come you know that

cory-okay so you are?

you-ask me nicer

cory-will you move in with me?

you smile

you-i would love too

you kiss him

you-when do you plan to go back to l.a.?

cory-whenever you want to is fine with me

you-well a few more weeks i wanna stay...till lexi goes to juliard

cory-she got into juliard?

you-yeah

cory-were did you aply?

you-same place

cory-and you didnt get in?

you-i didnt...and i didnt sing either so...

cory-why not?

you-i knew i wasnt good at it

cory-but

you-i know im amazing

cory-you are

he kisses you again

you pull away and put your head on his shoulder

cory-i love you

you-i love you too

the next morning

you wake up in your bed...with nothing on...you try to think what happened last night?

all you remember is making out with cory after the movie was done..you turn around and see cory with nothing too...you think: we didnt...did we?

cory wakes up and sees you

cory-wow..what happened?

you-i have no idea


	9. Do You Think We?

you quickly get dressed and throw corys clothes at him

you-get dressed...my dad would kill you

cory-got it, and i dont think you would be able to live without me

you-no i would die too, just get dressed

cory gets dressed

cory-do you think...we?

you-i have no idea

cory-if we did im so sorry

you-that would suck...we wouldnt even remember it...damn...ive always wanted to remember my first time

cory-same here

you-oh well i dont care...its not like the only time we will

cory kisses you

you pull away

you-your funny...not now

you go downstairs cory follows

you eat breakfast and so does cory and your dad runs downstairs

dad-hey good morning...i got to go gonna be late for work...[yourname] ill be in work late ill be home tomorrow afternoon

you-okay

dad-no parties please?

you-i dont know anyone here to have a party with

dad-good see you tomorrow...bye cory

he leaves

cory-ooh look who has the house to themselves

you-you dont live here

cory-really? cause all my clothes are here i sleep here...you live with me...what do you mean i dont live here?

you-to him you dont

cory-he sees me every morning and he doesnt think i live here?

you-he thinks your leaving with the cast

cory-why'd you tell him that?

you-cause you planned on that before we planned on moving together

cory-well, tell him im staying a little longer than them

you-ehh ill tell him later

cory-just tell him so he wont be mad when you come with me

you-he'll be mad no matter what

cory-ill be here with you...can we go back upstairs?

you-no...we need to figure out what happened last night i dont remember a thing

cory-i cant tell you we did or didnt do it

you-neither can i

cory-i dont know how we would remember ..or how could we forget?

you-we werent drunk...i dont know ...i need to call lea

cory-are you gonna tell her?

you-i tell her everything. she needs to know

cory-not every detail

you-i dont remember any details

cory-good..

you-do you?

cory-welll no...go ahead call her

you-thank you

you call lea

lea-hey

you-hi..

lea-whats wrong?

you-um you should probley come over

lea-okay...? can i bring jon?

you-um sure

lea-okay ill be there in about 15 minuets

you-okay bye

you hang up

cory-she coming?

you-yeah

you start to cry and cory sits on the couch and pulls you in his arms

you-wha-what if im pregnant.

cory-we dont even know if we did anything

you-im scared cory.

he kisses the top of your head

cory-its going to be okay

theres a knock on the door and cory opens it

lea-hey guys..whats wrong?

they come inside and sit with you and cory

you-well last night we were in my room and we watched a movie then made out..and we woke up with nothing on..we have no idea what happened..

jon-oh my godd..

you-i know! im so scared...

lea-ill go with you tomorrow to get a few tests okay?

you-what time?

lea-i dont know...how about in the afternoon..

you-my dad cant see, or hear about this at all. promise?

cory, lea, and jon- promise.

you-okay thank you..i dont know what im going to do if i am pregnant

lea-no abortions!

you-i wouldnt even think about it..trust me

jon-good cause lea would kill you if you got one...

lea-i would...hahaha

you smile

you-im glad i met you guys

lea-so am i

you-can i talk to you upstairs alone?

lea-sure..

cory-why cant i know?

you-maybe later...i dont know yet...its personal...come on lea

you both go upstairs and sit on the bed

lea-whats up?

you-if i tell you. you have to promise not to tell anyone..okay?

lea-okay...

you-well before i met any of you...even before lexi...i used to have these friends that were always bossing others aorund and i was with them bossing people around too..one day our 'leader' told us a bombshell..she was pregnant...we were only 16..her life was ruiened, and she knew it..

lea-that sucks

you-yeah..well she knew that she was gonna go from the most popular girl to the most avoided...she never had the kid..you know why?

she shook her head...

you-she killed herself...she jumped off the brooklyn brigde...i was the only one that knew because she made me go with her...i told her not to jump but she did anyway...she jumped..and died instently...she didnt care that noone would talk to her...only i did...when she died the school didnt even have a ceramony

lea-im so sorry

you-she was one of my best friends back then...i dont want to turn out like her if im pregnant...she told me the reason she wanted to kill herself is because she was too overwelmed with the hormones and everyone making fun of her..

lea-but that was in high school...your graduated...you even said yourself that yo might not even go to collegde...

you-i know...can we go get the tests now..instead of tomorrow

lea-you do realize that they wont be acurate till around two weeks after you did it

you-but were not sure if we did it or not..

lea-you need to wait im sorry [your name]

you-come one we need to go downstairs..

you get up and walk downstairs with lea and you sit on corys lap and kiss him

he pulls away after a few seconds..

cory-woah...whats up with you?

you-i got something out and i feel better.

cory smiles and whispers in your ear : tonight...even if we did it last night...is going to be our best night ever

you giggle, and feel butterflies and jon and lea look at you weird

lea-what?

you-oh...oh ..um...nothing

jon-weirdd...well lea..we better go...we need to get to new york for the weekend..

you-your going to new york?

lea-yeah...jon insisted on a spring awakening reunion again..so this weekend is when were gonna have it.

you-well have fun if i dont see you earlier

you hug her and jon while you are still sitting on corys lap

you-love you guys.

they left and cory smiled


End file.
